Haunted With the Threat of Death
by Bloody Yu-Gi-Oh
Summary: Yami Mutou and Seto Kaiba are now boyfriends. They've been together for months. But, something very bad happens one day when Seto and Mokuba are out of the house, with Yami all by himself. Or is he? This threat might cause him death, or the death of his friends or lover. What will happen? Read to find out! Character deaths!
1. Chapter 1

Yami Sennen and Seto Kaiba are now boyfriends! Seto had offered for him to live with him in the Kaiba Mansion, and Yami gladly accepted the offer. They've stayed with each other for a few months. It's now November, and very cold and snowy. Yami was sitting with Seto and Mokuba, drinking hot cocoa. It was early in the morning, so Mokuba had to head off to school in about ten minutes. Someone kept on banging on the door last night. Seto was answering it constantly, and no one was there. They couldn't fall asleep, so they decided to get up earlier than expected. Very soon after, Seto had to head off to work at Kaiba Corporation. "Bye, I have to go," he said, kissing Yami goodbye for today and heading to his limo. "Bye, Kaiba!" Yami said sweetly. Over time, Yami became more sweeter and less aggressive than usual. He even acts like a little kid sometimes.

Yami sighed, feeling lonely like every weekday. Every time Mokuba and Seto leave, it gets very boring at the Kaiba Mansion. Yami would go out with Yuugi some time, but he and Jonouchi are married already. Yami and his friends graduated high school. Yami was the youngest out of everyone: 15 years old. Yami wanted to wait for Seto to propose. He _was _jealous of Yuugi and Jonouchi. They were having a baby together. You can already guess who the pregnant one was. Yuugi of course! He was so happy after finding out! Yami lightly laughed at that last memory they had.

_"Yami, guess what?" Yuugi said happily. "What is it?" Yami asked. Yuugi giggled. "Me and Jonouchi are having a baby!" "You're having a baby?!" Yami asked with a happy grin. "Congratulations!" "Arigato!~" Yuugi said. "I found out last month that I was already 4 months. We're expecting a girl April 5th. I'm so excited!~" The weird thing was, Yuugi's stomach didn't grow. They found it odd, but the doctor said it was fine and that the baby was going to be alright. "What are you going to name her?" Yami asked. "I haven't decided yet," Yuugi said, thinking of a name. "Of course you didn't..." Seto muttered. "Kaiba! Don't be mean!" Yami said, then faced Yuugi again with a smile. "What about Sadako?" "I love it!" Yuugi said. "I'll tell Jonouchi about it when I can!" "Where it the mutt, anyway?" Seto asked. "Stop calling him a mutt, Kaiba!" Yami said. "Jonouchi is at work," Yuugi said. "He's working extra hours from now on so he can afford a house for both of us. I wish I could help, but I'm not allowed to work."_

Yami was excited for them still. The baby will be born in 5 months. A loud smash - sounding like glass breaking - snapped him out of his thoughts. Was someone in here?! It would be impossible, because an alarm would so off, alerting the police. Yami nervously and hesitantly walked over to where the noise came from: upstairs. Once Yami made it to the top of the stairs, he heard growling from behind him. Yami swung around, but nothing was there. He sighed in relief as the smashing stopped. If this happens again, Yami decided, I'm going to call the police. Yami headed downstairs and did whatever a teen would do at home. Watch t.v. for a few hours. Yami most likely fell asleep after 4 hours. Once again, the smashing noise came back and woke him. Yami stood up and stomped upstairs with an anime pulse mark on his head.

The smashing came from Seto's room for some reason. Yami walked in, but saw no one. He wandered in farther and the door slammed shut. Yami turned around and froze in fear. A black figure stood at the door. Even in the light, _it _looked pitch black. It had small crimson orbs for eyes, and that was all. Piercing pain shot through his side. Yami cried out as he was kicked into the dresser, the dagger being ripped from his side. He curled up into the smallest ball he could. There were two black figures. The one with the dagger had a woman's body. "_... You will not... tell anyone about this...!_" the male said in a dark whisper. "_Don't try to run away!_" the female said in the same whisper. "_We'll just find you again!_" Yami tried to sit up, but he hunched over in pain. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. Yami quickly dialed Seto's number and waited for him to answer. The male appeared over him and took his cell from him and gripped his throat.

"Hello?" Seto asked. "... Ka... Kai... ba... h-help...! ... Please...!" Yami cried. The man tightened his grip. "Yami! W-what's wrong?!" Seto asked in worry. "Are you alright?!" The man crushed the cell in his hands and looked at Yami. A mouth stretched open, ripping his skin in the process. The man pulled Yami to his feet. Yami just wanted to collapse because of the amount of pain he was in. "_If anyone finds out... I'll kill you... painfully...!_" the man threatened, shoving Yami into the wall. He and the female disappeared and Yami fell to the ground. He lied on his wounded side and held it. He used his other arm to try and get up. It was no use. Yami lied back down again with his face in his arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He trembled in pain and panted. Sweat beaded down his face. " K-Kaiba... please, help...!" Yami whimpered, just wanting to curl into a ball again. It was too painful to speak.

Yami was lying in a pool of blood. He spent an hour lying there, bleeding to death. Seto finally ran inside the house. "Yami!" he called. "Kaiba!" Yami cried as he cried in pain and hunched over. Seto rushed upstairs and into his room. He gasped and ran over to him and held him up. "What happened?" he asked. "...They... they came back... again..." Yami panted, more tears streaming down his cheeks. "Who came back?" Seto asked. "_Don't say it!_" a female voice hissed. Yami trembled in pain and fear. He clung onto Seto tightly. "... Help... please...!" Yami silently begged. Seto held him close and saw Yami's phone, shattered into pieces on the ground. He quickly took out his own phone and called an ambulance and the police.

* * *

Seto paced back and forth outside of Yami's hospital, just praying to Ra that he'll be okay. Yami was in surgery for an hour already. Yuugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Miho, and Sugoroku were sitting down, watching Seto worry. "Kaiba, Yami will be alright," Yuugi had the nerve to say. "You can't be so sure about that," Seto said. "Yes, I can," Yuugi said. "I've known him for years. He's strong, and I know he'll never give up. Especially for you. Yami will make it, don't worry." Seto sat down across from the group. "You better be right about this," he sighed. They waited in silence for another hour, and the doctor came out with a warm smile. "The surgery was successful," she said. "He just has to rest and heal up before he heads home." "How long will it take?" Seto asked, standing up. "Just a few weeks, that's all," the doctor said. "Yami's very lucky; none of his organs were damaged. If he spent even another minute bleeding, he would've died." "Can I see him?" Seto asked. "Of course," the doctor said. "He's been asking ever since he woke up a few minutes ago. We were waiting for him to wake before we could tell if he was alright. So, you all can see him. Just one at a time." They all nodded. "Okay then, have a nice day," the doctor said, then walked off.

"You go see him first, Kaiba," Yuugi said. "Yami will be happy to see you." Seto nodded and walked inside. He saw Yami sitting up with a large bandage wrap around his waist. Yami starred downwards, not even looking up. Seto walked over and sat beside him. He saw that his lover was trembling. "Yami," Seto said. "It's-" Yami suddenly hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. "Kaiba!" he sobbed. "Kaiba...!" Seto gently hugged back, hating to see Yami crying. Yuugi peeked in thought the door crack, and his eyes saddened, seeing his Yami so upset. Yuugi silently closed the door, leaving Seto and Yami. Seto stroked Yami's head and cooed comforting words, trying to calm him down. "Yami, everything's fine now," he said. Yami shook his head. "No... nothing's fine," he said. "Those spirits... they won't stop coming back...! I want it to stop!" Yami began to sob again, just imagining the scene when they tried to kill him. "What spirits?" Seto asked. "You've been with me in the Kaiba Mansion. The whole time I was there, I didn't see any spirits."

"I-I was in t-the Millennium P-Puzzle when it first happened..." Yami said, pulling back from Seto and wiping away his tears. "Yuugi was helping Grandpa clean the shop, a-and I stayed in my Soul Room, w-waiting for him... Then t-he spirits came... T-they tortured me to the point I-I ended up screaming... When I saw Y-Yuugi... I told him t-to run. But it was too late. The s-spirits attacked him and a-almost killed him. He was in a coma for a few months... It was all my fault!" "Nothing was your fault," Seto said softly. "H-he almost died because I-I wasn't strong enough...!" Yami said. Seto hugged him. "I was too weak to do anything!" "You aren't weak," Seto said. "You tried to help. It means you were strong enough to at least try. Even if it killed you." Yami wiped away his tears, but they were replaced by new ones. "I-I'll come back tomorrow," Seto said. "It's late. You should get your rest. I doubt they'd come back." Yami slowly nodded and Seto lied him down. He kissed him goodbye and left the room. "Is Yami okay?" Anzu asked. "Yuugi said he was crying." "We should come back tomorrow," Seto said. "He needs his rest and some time to calm down."

* * *

I'll update as soon as I can. By soon, I mean until my sister shows me how to add chapters. Please review and favorite! And follow! ^w0


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks. Just one more, and Yami will be able to leave. _Finally. _The doctor came in to check on him once in a while. She always asked him how he was doing, and he'd always reply 'Yes'. After changing his bandages, she'd leave. Seto was the one usually visiting. Whenever he came, Yami would hug him and most often cry. The spirits kept coming back at night. They didn't hurt him, but they threatened him that he'd pay the price. Yami was so scared, but didn't mention anything more to Seto.

* * *

Seto walked inside of Yami's hospital room, hesitating to tell him the terrible news. Yami quickly wiped away his tears (because of the spirits last night) and looked at Seto with lifeless eyes. "Yami, what wrong?" Seto asked. Yami shook his head as his lover walked over. "Nothing," he replied, Seto sitting on the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller one. "I know how you are when you're scared," Seto said. "Your eyes are lifeless. That's how I know... Why won't you tell me anything?" "I-I said it's nothing..." Yami repeated. He noticed a black figure in the window, holding a dagger. He knew it wasn't a hallucination or him just becoming paranoid.

Yami began to shiver and cuddled closer to Seto. Seto looked at the window, but saw nothing. He held Yami tightly. "Ssshh, it's alright," Seto cooed soothingly to the trembling figure. "Whatever you saw is gone now. You'll be alright." After a few minutes, Yami calmed down. Seto kept thinking to himself, How am I going to break it to him? "Kaiba...?" Yami asked, wanting to know what seemed to bother him. Seto sighed. "I know you're upset enough as of now," he hesitated, "but... there's something you should know... about your grandfather..." "W-what happened to him?" Yami asked in worry. "Yesterday night... Yuugi called me over to ask if I could help take care of him," Seto explained quietly.

"But, once I got there, Yuugi was crying on the couch. I asked him what was wrong, and he replied, 'He's dead.'" Yami gasped, tears trickling down his cheeks. "B-but... how...?" he muttered. He was in such shock, he couldn't start sobbing. Seto looked at him sympathetically. "I asked Yuugi that same thing, and he refused to tell me," he said. "Would you like me to take you there once you're out of the hospital?" Yami slowly nodded, still fazed of his grandfather's death. Seto held Yami so the teen's head rested against his chest. The CEO held his hand. Yami wiped away his tears, but they were, like always, replaced with new ones. He covered his face and began to cry. Seto automatically felt guilty and tried to comfort him. But, nothing worked.

* * *

Once Yami was out of the hospital, Seto brought him over to Kame Game just as he promised. Sugoroku's funeral had already passed, meaning that Yami missed it. The teen had no intention on going anyway. He would've broke down crying, having the last sight of his grandfather as a pale corpse. Sugoroku's death was... a coincidence, maybe. Probably not. Yami remembered clearly what the male spirit had whispered into his ear the day of his grandfather's death: _Your suffering has begun. _Was this what he meant by suffering? Yuugi ran up and hugged his Yami tightly. "I'm glad you're back!" he said. "How are you feeling?" "I'm alright," Yami muttered. The truth was, he just wanted to be alone right now. He was still slightly depressed for Sugoroku's death.


End file.
